Dishonored: Death of the Outsider
Dishonored: Death of the Outsider is a standalone expansion pack and a sequel to Dishonored 2, set to be released on September 15, 2017. It will star Billie Lurk as protagonist in a plot to end the Outsider.Dishonored: Dishonored: Death of the Outsider Revealed on bethesda.net Description Set a couple of months after the end of Dishonored 2, Billie Lurk returns to Karnaca to reunite with her mentor, the legendary assassin Daud. Together, they will explore the dark underbelly of the city to recover artifacts in order to kill the source of chaos within the Empire, the Outsider himself. The story will delve more on the Outsider's past and the reason behind his existence. Billie will have new powers and abilities at her disposal to infiltrate underground fight clubs and plan a bank heist, square off against the Sisters of the Oracular Order, new Clockwork Soldiers, the immortal Envisioned and the Outsider-obsessed Eyeless gang. In addition, the game will feature the Original Game Plus mode to replay it with some of the abilities from Dishonored 2. Another new feature to the game is the addition of Contracts during missions, which Billie can accept to find and eliminate optional targets.Steam's store page Trivia *The working title for Death of the Outsider was "Blackheart", as seen in the name of the game's end-user license agreement (EULA) on Steam. This title resonates with that of Dishonored 2, "Black Sparrow". **Since June 21, the EULA's name was changed to "Dishonored: Death of the Outsider EULA 1".Steam app history on steamd.info *The new Clockwork Soldier featured in pictures from the game is very reminiscent to the Clockwork Soldiers from the 2015 E3 trailer. Gallery Death of the Outsider all covers.png|All three platform covers. File:DotO Steam screenshot 1.jpg|The return of Daud. File:DotO Steam screenshot 2.jpg|A new Clockwork Soldier. File:DotO Steam screenshot 3.jpg|Billie Lurk geared up in the Dreadful Wale File:DotO Steam screenshot 4.jpg|A creature in the Void. File:DotO Steam screenshot 5.jpg|The bank-heist mission. File:DotO Steam screenshot 6.jpg|Billie demonstrating her new powers. File:DotO Steam screenshot 7.jpg|Infiltrating a library. Daud and Billie, DotO.jpg|Daud and Billie in the Void. DotO RevealBanner.jpg|The Reveal Banner for Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. DotO Twitter Reveal.jpg|Promotional art from the official Twitter account. Dishonored Facebook Logo.jpg|Promotional art from the official Facebook account. DotO Alt Wallpaper.png|Another version for the game's cover art. Billie Lurk DotO1.png|Billie Lurk in Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. New hand.jpg|Billie Lurk's hand in the Expansion Pack. New hand 2.jpg|Another shot of her new hand. New hand 3.jpg|Billie's new look for Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. Daud DotO1.png|Daud in Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. Black Eyed Bastard.png|A grim Outsider. DotO Billie Concept.jpg|Concept art of Billie Lurk. Billie Wristbow Concept.jpg|Concept art of Billie's Voltaïc Gun. Electric Dart Concept.jpg|Concept art of an Electric Dart. DotO Billie Wanted Poster.jpg|Billie's wanted poster. DotO Outsider Knife Concept.jpg|Concept art of the knife artifact. DotO Eye Artifact Concept.jpg|Concept art of the eye artifact. DotO Daud Concept.jpg|Concept art of Daud. Arm Artifact Concept.png|Concept art of the arm artifact. Hook Mine Concept.png|Concept art of a hook mine. Cropped Hook Mine Blueprints Concept.png|Part of the mine's blueprints. Dolores Michaels Logo Concept.png|Concept logo for the Dolores Michaels bank. Quarantine Concept.png|Concept art of a quarantine area. Void Creature Concept.png|Concept art of a Void creature. Void Creature Study Concept.png|Study of the Void Creature. DotO Displace promo.jpg|Promotional screenshot of Billie's new Displace ability. Voltaic Gun Screenshot.jpg|Screenshot of Billie's Voltaic Gun in action. Billie Intro Mission Art.jpg|Mission intro art. Billie Tuto Art.jpg|Some tutorial art. Billie Play Your Way Tuto Art.jpg|Billie's "Play Your Way" tutorial art. Billie Lean Tuto Art.jpg|Tutorial art of Billie leaning. Billie Assassinations Takedowns Tuto Art.jpg|Tutorial art for assassinations and takedowns. Billie Drop Takedown Tuto Art.jpg|Tutorial art for drop takedowns. Billie Advanced Combat Tuto Art.jpg|Tutorial art for advanced combat tactics. Billie Contracts Tuto Art.jpg|Tutorial art for the optional contracts. Billie Bonecharms Tuto Art.jpg|Billie's tutorial art for bonecharms. Billie Elixir Tuto Art.jpg|Billie's tutorial art for elixirs. Billie Void Strike Tuto Art.jpg|Tutorial art for Billie's Void Strike. DotO Displace Tuto.jpg|Tutorial art of Billie's new Displace ability. Billie Vitality Tuto Art.jpg|Tutorial art of Billie's Vitality enhancement. Videos File:Dishonored Death of the Outsider – Official E3 Announce Trailer File:Dishonored Death of the Outsider Director Interview - IGN Live E3 2017 File:Dishonored - Death of the Outsider PS4 Preview E3 2017 Dishonored 2 Death of the Outsider FIRST DETAILS - YouTube Live at E3 What Is Death of the Outsider? References ru:Dishonored:_Death_of_the_Outsider Category:Media Category:Dishonored: Death of the Outsider